For The First Time
by stateofpatty6
Summary: Patricia Gordon gets a new job and a very handsome, billionaire boss. He flirts with her, starts liking her and he wants to show her 'his world', while she is afraid to flirt a little and fears she might lose her job. Will they fall in love like it's the first time or will they just stay friends? *Title is For the first time - The Script* Jamie Dornan/OC FF *Fifty Shades/Crossfire*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: What up readers! So, I know that some of you who read my other fanfictions as wondering why am I writing a new one when I'm still not done with the other 3. Well, i have new ideas that come around and this was one of them.

I'm a big fan of Once Upon A Time since they announced that Jamie Dornan was going to play Christian Grey, and when the pictures were released, i can't help but be happy.

So... to extend my "dirty imagination" ;). I decided to make this fanfiction similar to Fifty Shades, except... well with a few adjustments with Crossfire series. And if you're a big fan of Jamie, you know he's married and a dad :D. In here, he's divorced, one.. Maybe two kids.(P.S.: I don't hate Amelia)

And i have this creepy feeling that i might be the first to write a Jamie Dornan Fanfiction… or maybe not lol.

If this first chapter isn't good enough I might change it, but if it's good enough... to me... I'll keep it that way.

And in advance, sorry for (the later part of the story) if i have wrong spellings or grammar. I'm a lil bit young but my brain is like 10 times matured.

Leave review below about how you think it is and tell you friends about this story. :)

Note: If you're a Vampire Diaries fan... they're the lead character's (female) buddies.

**Part I - Falling Over Me**

**Chapter 1 - New Job**

It's a beautiful day. I signed up for a new job. Sent my resume and everything they possibly need. They even told me to come to the office to meet the CEO by 12:30pm sharp and the way the CEO's little helper told me to go there, i could tell it's a warning that if i don't get there early, I'm in big trouble. That is the reason why I'm in this cafe which is a block away from the office with my buddies, who are actually famous... really famous. They're actors from the Vampire Diaries, i met them when I ended up playing a part time love interest of Damon Salvatore, then my character was killed by Silas and I remained great friends with them, especially the girls.

"So, who's your boss?" Nina asked.

"Huh?" I asked, disoriented, they chuckled.

"I meant you CEO. Do you know who he is?" She asked again.

"No, not really. I'm not talking to him, I'm talking to his 'little helper'. And how would you know it's a he." I asked as I licked the icing of my very colorful cup cake.

"Just predicting."

"Nina, there is a 'fashion' section. It's a female who owns that company."

"Wait" Candice interrupted "Is that magazine section owned by the CEO or they're just using that floor because the magazine company thingy needed help?"

"Dunno." I shrugged.

"It's possibly a dude." Kat murmured.

"Nu-uh."

"Alrighty, i call a bet." Nina exclaimed, "If it's a dude, we buy you clothes for work, a lot."

"I don't have any money... yet." I told them.

"By 'we', i meant Candice, Kat, Claire, Phoebe and I, not you sweetie." She explained.

"No." I shook my head "I'm not gonna let you do that... especially not the lingerie. No." I exclaimed.

"Alright. Let me think of something." Claire said, "If he's a dude, and not American we buy you 3 things each. How about that?"

They all looked at me hoping I'll agree, so i gave up and agreed, and nodded.

"Alright, but if he's American?" I asked

"5 things." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Fine, but if it's a dudette, you guys are buying me chocolate. Edible chocolate, not liquid." I told them.

"Deal." They said in unison.

"So why do you want this job anyways?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, the thing is, after working for 6 months there, you can write a book and publish it." I smiled

"Really?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, really, that's all i ever wanted. To write a book."

"Make sure it's a love story." Nina reassured me.

"It will be. Plus, when you tell you want to write a book, you tell them a date when you'll finish it and they'll review it. It's pretty cool. After that, it gets published and it's your choice if you want to make more." They grinned.

"Well then, if you wanna get that job, brush your teeth and refresh your make up and let's get going." Clair said as she pointed at the clock in the cafe.

I ran to the restroom and grabbed a travel size toothpaste and kept a grape size toothpaste on my travel sized tooth brush and hurried up.

As i got out of the restroom, they followed me out and we walked to the building.

Once we were in front of the office Nina read out loud, "J. Dornan Holdings Inc.? Inc, sounds like Fifty Shades." We laughed.

"Well i gotta go, see you guys later."

"Text me while you're inside." Nina called out as i ran to the entrance.

The entrance of the building looked like the entrance of that building i saw in 'The Devil Wears Prada, as i got to the 22nd floor i went to the front desk and told the receptionist my name. I was told to sit and wait, that's when i texted Nina.

_In the 22nd floor... it's quiet and music is playing everywhere. Now it's The Script. CEO has good taste lol. -Patty_

_Wellll is it a dude or dudette? -Nina_

"Miss Gordon?" The receptionist asked

"Yes?"

"Mr. Dornan told me to send you his apologies and that he'll be done in a moment."

"Oh alright. No problem." I smiled then she went back to the phone.

_Receptionist: Mr. Dornan told me to send you his apologies and that he'll be done in a moment. Is it just me or this dude sound like he's 45? -Patty_

_He's waaayy to formal. Bingo i guess. It's a dude! -Nina_

_Fine *destroyed look* you win... all of you. Send the my chocolate in my apartment. Ttyl :) -Patty_

_Along with the other thingies in our deal. Ttyl. Btw, another bet. I dare you to not fall in love with this guy within 3 months, if you do, you are giving me 34 copies of you soon to be a book. For free. Deal? -Nina_

The door opened and a handsome young man with black hair and blue eyes stepped out chuckling, he had and Irish accent "I'll see you later, Jamie." He closed the door behind him and smiled at me as he passed by and said "Good luck."

"Thank you." I smiled.

_Deal. Ttyl. -Patty._

"Miss Gordon, Mr. Dornan is waiting for you." She smiled and I got up thanked her and knocked on the door. When I heard a 'come in' from inside.

I opened the door and walked in, as i looked up to see him he was standing up walking to me. He has beautiful blue eyes and brown hair, 6'1'' maybe. He was so perfect. He smiled.

He led me to the long couch that was near the door, where we was previously sitting on - after the hand shake and pleasantries.

"Please have a seat. I'll just grab your resume." He said

I nodded as i sat down and thought about his voice. He was Irish too, just like the guy who told me 'good luck' in the reception. Mr. Dornan is soooo hot. _A yummy hottie-dog on legs._ Ugh, me and my brain.

"So," he said interrupting my thoughts as he sat in the couch in front of me, the table in between us.

I slightly shook my head and said "Yes, sir?"

He looked up from the resume and the look he gave me says i might've done something wrong.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Dornan?" I asked.

He slightly shook his head and blinked. He cleared his throat the looked at me, setting the resume aside. _Awww shit. Here comes trouble... me and my fucking big mouth._

"Miss Gordon, I've seen your resume a week ago, over 20 times and it tells me that you studied in the University of Louisiana and you took two courses, could you explain that please?" He said "What did you take?" _Wow! Guess I'm not the only one with a big mouth..._

"I... um... I took Nursing and Literature, sir."

He raised an eyebrow, with a small grin, "Is that so?" He asked "If you took nursing, why did you take Literature as well?"

"I took English Literature because I love writing."

"Hmm..." he nodded, with approval i guess.

"So tell me, when do you want to start?" He said a moment later, stoking his chin.

"Um... A-as soon as possible, sir..." i stammered.

"Great, start next week." He says as he stands. We shake hands and he leads me to the elevator.

"See you next week, Patty." He winks at me. _Flirt._

"Jamie." I nod. _Revenge._ As if on cue the doors of the elevator close.

Once I was back home i texted Nina.

_Well, fuck me. You're right... about everything. :-) -Patty_

**The next day**

"I have my own office... fuck." i muttered on the phone.

"That's amazing, Patty!" Nina exclaims.

"Not when your boss is 15 feet away from you." I mutter at the phone again.

"Well, as you said, he's hot. No harm."

"Harm when he winks at me or grin at me or give me a _well-hello-there-pretty-lady_ side grin."

"Are you telling that your boss is flirting with you?" She gasps.

There was a knock on my door and I turn around, my eyes widening in the process.

"Mr. Dornan!" I yelp, he looks at me pointedly and eyes my phone. He give me a one over, up and down, checking out what I'm wearing.

"Um... I'll call you back, Nina." I tell her immediately.

"But, wait, we're not done-" she yells but i hang up.

"First day Miss Gordon and you're already on the phone." He teases.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dornan." I apologize quickly, he nods "Anything you need, sir?"

"Just you checking my calendar and I need to know what time my meeting starts, it's in your computer. Call me in my phone in an hour, I'm headed out." He orders me, i nod frantically, "Yes, sir."

He gives me another pointed look and another wardrobe check and leaves. I exhale. _Jeez, he's a bit... um... bossy?_

As I fix my things and open my computer to start working I open my planner and write down Mr. Dornan's meetings and appointments. As I write, I think of why he seems cranky. Is it because I called him Jamie in the interview? _I'm such a clutz!_

I text Mr. Dornan his meeting for the next 3 hours, its still 10:47am. I continue my job and drink my coffee as I do. My phone vibrates on my lap. It's a text from Nina.

_Is the name of your boss Jamie Dornan? -Nina_

What the... I never told her...

_Yes. Why? -Patty_

_Holy shizzles! He's an actor, former model and a musician/singer... and now a CEO - just like his role. -Nina_

OH MY GOD! A MODEL?! ACTOR? _Jeez..._

_WHAT?! -Patty_

_You read it. :) -Nina_

I look around my office, he's still not here... good.

I stare at the ceiling of my office and ask myself...

_Why in did I get this job?_

A/N: That's my preview, if you like it, there are more chapters to come... Please Review, Fav, Follow... and if you have the time follow my twitter and my blog

Blog: stateofpattyblogs. wordpress. com

Twitter: _patriciagordon


	2. Update

Hey readers! Soooo sorry that I haven't been updating for so long! School just sucks! LOL!

Anyways, I haven't 'abandoned my fanfic, just so you know. I'll be able to update in about a month or two – irritating, I know! Lol. But that's how it is for me schedule! Same goes for my blog, I haven't been able to update. Writer's block. Huge. Block. Lol. So expect an update either in July or August… worst – September. Sorry. No hate. Btw, there are gonna be changes – for all my fanfics. ;)


End file.
